


theropay ark

by Imverymuchdead



Category: mcyt
Genre: Therapy, bye, im lazy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imverymuchdead/pseuds/Imverymuchdead
Summary: tommy get theropay
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	theropay ark

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i missed anything

Tommy and tubbo walked down the path nervously "you can have PTSD tommy also you need someone you can trust" tommy shivered "i dont need therapy tubbo" tubbo shook his head as he walked into puffys house "hey uhm puffy i uhm need to know if you can uhm act as a therapist for tommy" tubbo came back from the chest "sure now?" tubbo nodded "perfect i just finished lunch tomy go ahead ans sit down itll be a moment" tommy nodded as he sat down and waved goodbye to tubbo he examined the house it was nice pretty small it wasnt dirty at all she probably cleaned alot she came back and invited him in the dining room.

"ok tommy why are you here" puffy took out some papers and a pen "well tubbbo said i needed someone to talk to" she wrote it downv "ok well go ahead im taking notes" tommy started "it all started with the disks ive always been a dare devil i did it for fun so with what happend to sapnap we started the disc saga, when l'manburg came around i began to grow attachment to it i gave up everything for it then we did the election we lost got kicked out when we planned on "getting it back" we did and wilbur made ME president i had unfinished buisness so i passed it to tubbo then wilbur blew it up and told phil to kill him," he got a little emotional "and then i robbed george-" puffy stopped him "did it ever cross you tha you may get caught or that it was wrong" tommy thought for a second " no nott as bad as i did" she nooded "then i got exiled i was gaslighted lied to manipulated and cut off from my friends dream," he started crying "dream he was my only friend at least i thought he took my things blew them up everyday i belived him i thew a party he sent ghostbur far away from logstedshere and never sent the invites i was getting more and more- depressed so once i hid things from him and he blew it up he blew everything up," puffy cut him off "you were getting depressed" tommy nodded "yes he told the truth he didnt like me at all he was using me soo i built up i almost jumped not on accident tho" puffy nodded "but i didnt i went into the water and walked to techno i would be a racoon hid but it wasnt long till he found me he gave me a choice help or leave i chose help i always feared logsteadshere never knew my feelings of dream or anything i loved being with techno but he wanted me to kill tubbo i couldnt i betrayed techo my own brother but he betrayed me" puffy paused him "is there anything you have connected to tubbo phil wilbur techno y'know" tommy nodded "yea i was adopted by philsecond to last it was nice but phils favoritism to techno started showing he never payed attention to me when i was old enough to leave i did" puffy nodded “so then we did the fight all in all we won but now I can barely face techno or anyone especially Phil”puffy nodded “well so far I’m gonna guess your suffering from ptsd and minor anxiety so take these meds and come back tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> or if its offensive


End file.
